nbc_the_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Levine
Adam Levine is a coach on the voice. Born in 1979 in Los Angeles, California, Adam Levine is the Grammy Award-winning lead singer of the band Maroon 5, whose success includes several chart-topping hits and gold and platinum albums. In 2011, he branched out to television as a judge/coach on the reality singing show The Voice. In 2012, Maroon 5 returned to the charts with its fourth studio album, Overexposed, featuring hits like "One More Night" and "Payphone." In 2013, Levine entered his fourth season on The Voice. Adam Levine- Early Years Adam Noah Levine was born on March 18, 1979, in Los Angeles, California. He formed his first band, Kara's Flowers, while attending the private Brentwood School. Adam Levine was born in LA to Fred Levine, the founder of retail chain M. Fredric, and Patsy Levine, an admissions-counselor. Journalist and author Timothy Noah is his uncle. Adam Levin has a younger brother, Michael, and a half-brother, Sam. Adam Levine's parents divorced when he was young at age seven. While Adam was growing up, he spent weekdays with his mother and weekends with his father. He attended therapy for his parents' divorce, but called it a "waste of time" explaining: "parents couldn't accept the fact that I might have been OK with it. I cried my eyes out and kicked and screamed and said, 'Why?' and all the things you do when you find out. A few days later I was fine but I still had to go to therapy." At school Adam met where he met Jesse Carmichael and Mickey Madden. They were Adam's future bandmates. Adam Levine had tried drugs in his adolescence and, in an interview Adam said, "I've done drugs. I smoked a lot of pot when I was younger. There is a place in this world for a little weed every once in a while. I've written songs after smoking a joint and it was good." However, he emphasized that "more often than not it's absolute garbage. Cocaine just shouldn't be. It's brought no good into the world I'm not saying, you should do drugs. I hope that's clear.' Maroon 5 Adam reunited with the other members of Kara's Flowers and debuted member, guitarist James Valentine. The band made its name Maroon 5 and released its first album, Songs About Jane, in 2002. Two years later, after finally climbing the charts, the album went platinum. Maroon 5 well earned their first Grammy Award for best new artist in 2004. The band would go on to win Grammys for best pop performance in 2005 and 2007. In the year of 2012, Maroon 5 returned to the charts with its fourth studio album, Overexposed, featuring hits, "One More Night" and "Payphone" with Wiz Khalifa. Levine and his bandmates went on an international tour to promote their new recording. The Voice Adam Levine has been a contestant on The Voice since season one (2011). He has not taken a break yet as fellow coaches Christina Aguilera and Ceelo Green have. He is know for bickering with Christina Aguilera. They call it AdamTina. Adam has won The Voice once in season 1 with contestant Javier Colon.